The invention is generally directed to a shoe with a detachable heel and is specifically directed to a shoe having a novel attaching mechanism for the heel.
Shoes with detachable heels are generally known and the means for detachably holding the heel to the shoe takes a variety of forms. The advantage of a shoe with a detachable heel is that it provides versatility to the shoe. Since the shoe can be made with a plurality of heels, one set of shoes can function to serve a variety of purposes and can be used for different activities. Also, the detachable heel makes it easier to replace or repair a damaged or worn heel.
Although there are many advantages to having a shoe with a detachable heel, the prior art shoes have a number of problems. In most cases, the means for detaching the heel to the shoe are complicated and add greatly to the expense of the shoe. In some cases the attaching means are visible after the heel is attached so as to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the shoe. Very often, the heel becomes loose from the shoe within a very short period of time after application to the shoe. Some detachable heels require the use of special tools which makes it inconvenient to change or replace the heel or to tighten the heel when it becomes loose. This problem is particularly acute if the user is in a place where the tools are not available. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a shoe having a detachable heel which is held securely on the shoe and yet is easily detached and replaced.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a shoe which the heel attaching elements are hidden from view, once the heel has been attached.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a shoe having a detachable heel in which the attaching elements are simple in construction, which are inexpensive to manufacture, and which are capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.